sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 04
is the 4th episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sky. Plot After Rubi spent an afternoon with her new friend Ririan, Rubi is once again late for school. On her way, she bumps into Tachibana Amber, the class president of class 2-4, whom she soon gets into an argument with. After school, her friend Yuuka asks Rubi if they could stop by the Tropica, a famous bakery in town. At the Tropica, they find meet Amber once again. Yet, she appears to be a whole different person than before and Rubi gets to know the reason why Amber’s always doing her best! Synopsis :Read the full episode here. The day after Ririan became the Guardian Angel of strength, Rubi and Ririan met once again at school, where Ririan followed her promise and helped Rubi with her studies. Rubi then invited her to visit her family’s restaurant some time soon. She stated that she had something she wanted to show to Ririan. While working together on Rubi’s grades, the two were watched by Ririan’s best friend, who seemed to be pleased by the picture. After school, the two went home and Ririan followed Rubi to her home, where she met the remaining fairies. During their conversation, Estrella mentioned that the power of a Guardian Angel, who dwells somewhere around here keeps getting stronger. Due to her duties at the ranch, Ririan had to leave early. It then started to rain and didn’t stop until daybreak. The next morning, Amber, Ririan’s friend, stepped outside the bakery owned by her aunt. It was about one and a half hour before school started. She took at deep breath of the rainy air and put the hood of her sweater over her head. She then started to run. One hour later, she got ready for school: she took a shower, changed into her school uniform and left the house early. Amber has always been one of the first to arrive at school. A few minutes before the class started, Amber’s teacher asked Amber to bring some documents to the staff room. Following his request, Amber left the classroom and went ahead. On her way there, another student accidently bumped into her. It was Rubi, who was late for school once again. Even though they attended different classes, Amber knew this wasn’t the first time. Despite being furious of her behavior, Amber remained calm and told Rubi to hurry in classes, which Rubi did after apologizing. Rubi then entered her classroom. Rubi sat down and was caught up in a chat with Yuuka. During lunch break, Rubi and Yuuka went to the roof terrace in order to work on some exercises they should have done at home. But since Rubi had problems with them, Yuuka agreed to work with her on them now. Many other students spent their break there as well. And so did Ririan and Amber. It didn’t take long until Amber spotted Yuuka and Rubi. Still angry about the incident of this morning, Amber couldn’t hold herself from judging Rubi for apparently not doing her work properly. Even though Yuuka and Ririan tried to calm the situation, the mood heated up very fast and Rubi and Amber got caught up in a fight, which eventually was stopped by the school bell. Even back in class, Rubi couldn’t stop talking about it. In order to calm her down, Yuuka asked Rubi if they could visit the Tropica after school, as she has heard they had new desserts on their menu. Hearing about the news, Rubi almost forgot about her fight and was all excited for her trip to the Tropica later the day. Meanwhile, at the secret base of the warriors of the dark, Brank delivered the news about the new Guardian Angel. Concerned about that development, everyone gathered in the main room to discuss about the current situation. While they were aware that the appearance of the new Angels meant that there are probably more to come, they all agreed that, for now, they should continue with their current strategy as they won’t be able to properly fight the Guardian Angels until they know what and how many forces they are going against. Following the instructions, Brank decided to visit Hisakata once again. He thought that there was something he had left undone yet. Rubi and Yuuka went to the Tropica after school. The both were excited to taste their new lime chocolate ice cream. They have heard rumors that a student of their school had thought up the ice cream. Rubi and Yuuka entered the bakery. Inside, they saw many people they had known from school, which wasn’t very surprising, since the Tropica was popular after all. However, Rubi was surprised to see Amber working at the Tropica. As it turned out, Amber works at the Tropica to help her aunt, who owns the bakery. While ordering, Amber even apologized to Rubi for being quite ignorant before. Surprised by her confession, Rubi admitted that Amber seemed to be quite different than any other time she had met her in school. While Rubi and Amber kept talking, Yuuka took the glasses and went looking for an empty table. For a moment, Yuuka thought that she and Rubi had to leave the Tropica to enjoy their ice cream but then she spotted Ririan, who waved at her. Ririan was sitting alone at a table. She told Yuuka that Amber has always been the “perfect student”. She even mentioned the reason for her desire to always give “100%”. While talking with Amber, Rubi offered to help her out, which Amber accepted thankfully. Later, after the Tropica closed and after Yuuka had to leave, Amber apologized to Rubi for dragging her into such trouble. Amber explained that there’s someone she’s been looking forward to see and until the day they will meet again, Amber has to give all she got to be the kind of person he would want to see. While telling her about this, the three were looking at the setting sun, which suddenly turned from bright orange into a fading grey. Recognizing that, Ririan and Rubi got ready to transform, yet had to wait for the cause to appear. Amber, meanwhile was startled by the happening. She didn’t hear any voices nor did she notice anything that happened around her. Then eventually, the Katahowa. It stepped out of the sunset that just had lost its colors. With the appearance of the monster, the light had disappeared. Ririan and Rubi still transformed, but without light, they were unable to properly fight it. Amber was still paralyzed by the fading light of the sun. She remembered the times she looked at the sunset, when she sat at the airport, saying “Goodbye” to the person she looks forward to see. When she regained her senses, she found herself surrounded by darkness, and her light was shining brightly in an orange light. When she touched it, she heard a fairy’s voice, who promised her that she could save all her precious memories. Determined to protect the light of the sun, Amber grabbed the light and the darkness around her disappeared, revealing a beautiful blue sky. With Estrella, who had just arrived at the Tropica, Amber transformed into Guardian Angel Aurorae and was able to completely restore the light on earth. Joining Chimaira and Ampere’s fight, the three were able to finish the monster with Aurorae’s “Dayspring Echo”. After having the Katahowa defeated, Aurorae gazed a little at the setting sun and shed a single tear. Then, she turned to Chimaira and Ampere, offering to help Rubi getting along with school life as long as she agrees to do her best from now on. Chimaira agreed, but still wondered where how Estrella could have known about Aurorae so fast. Estrella explained that she felt the and saw the light from Rubi’s window and then hurried towards that power… Characters Guardian Angels *Akabayashi Rubi / Guardian Angel Chimaira *Yuuki Ririan / Guardian Angel Ampere *Tachibana Amber / Guardian Angel Aurorae Mascots *Scarlett *Jaune *Estrella *Linden Villains *Brank *Katahowa Supporting Characters *Tachibana Hanae *Kawabata Yuuka *Akabayashi Robin *Akabayashi Ayane *Akabayashi Daisuke Major events *Tachibana Amber was fully introduced in this episode. *Amber transformed into Guardian Angel Aurorae for the first time. *Tachibana Hanae first appeared in the episode. *Aurorae used Dayspring Echo for the first time. Gallery Sienna_s1.png References Category:Episodes Category:Legendary Warriors Arc